in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JeloJellyJam/IaLR - My S3 Episodes (updated)
Hey, it's Jelo. This blog is basically a revamp of this blog! Now there's a few more episodes! Episodes Yes, I'm also including the ones on the old blog. *'I Got the Power' **''The gang has escaped the 2nd batch of rooms, and are ready to take on the world again! But Professor E. Gadd calls them up, to alert them that the entrance is emitting strange signals.'' **Will probably be the "Outside the Rooms" of Season 2 and the first episode of S3. *'The Remedy' **''It's a new day in Los Angeles, and the gang help out civilians with their problems, join in amazing events, and have a lot of fun.'' **Takes place after the events of IaLR. Named after Jason Mraz's song of the same name. *'Weirdest Day Ever' **''The gang wakes up to weird things happening, ranging from ponies becoming humans, Luigi kidnapped in his underwear, all the villains turning stupid, the 4th wall constantly breaking for no reason, and much more! Will the gang survive and return everything back to normal?'' **Takes place after the events of IaLR. *'Bohemian Rhapsody' **''The Gang arrives in Airstrip One (which used to be England) at the massive state of Oceania. But things are not peaceful... at all! There's perpetual war, terrible governments, and worst of all, public manipulation! The citizens are bizarre, and speak in an invented language. There is lots to fear, and with a familiar villain here, does the Gang even stand a chance at escaping alive?'' **Basically a 1984 room. For those of you who don't know, 1984 is a dystopian novel by George Orwell. There is one problem: none of us have read the novel. I just wanted a 1984 room because I wanted to see what it's like for the gang to enter a different world unlike anything they've ever seen. Oh, and the gang will have to fight Big Brother. Named after Queen's song of the same name. *'String' **''The gang is stuck in a white world. But hey, where's Jelo, Lucas, Blue Ocean, and ROCKFLAME? They're stuck somewhere, with some kind of black line, or a "string", who shows affection for them, and helps them throughout the area. But when they refuse the string's love, she gets real angry. Meanwhile, the gang are attacked and tortured by the same string, who attempts to keep them away from the missing ones. Can the gang, with the help of a red string, stop the black string from doing anything bad with the others, and can the others get away from this black stalker?'' **Based on the Happy Wheels level, "string" by IAMURHUSBAND. The red "friendly" string and the black "evil" string are both free-use. *'A Kind of Magic' **''This is no ordinary room. The gang enters and finds out: THEY HAVE MAGIC POWERS! With the help of a wizardry teacher, the gang must learn to use their newfound powers in order to stop an evil beast from destroying everything!'' **Not based off Harry Potter. Named after Queen's "A Kind of Magic". *'Split Second' **'The gang enters a world.....a world of Vaporwave! What you can probably call the sickest, weirdest, and kinda confusing room of them all, the gang is stuck in the aesthetic-y city of Vapor City, with what could possibly be the weirdest version of the gang! Can they escape the land where "memelectronic" music rules? **Oddly enough, this was supposed to be a S2 episode in which the gang is in a train station, but Jelo is in a coma after inhaling some gas fumes, causing him to end up in the Vaporwave world. The rest of the gang would have to wake him up. This was decided against, but after seeing this Whaddaheck-worthy piece of (fan)art , I decide to remake the episode with a new plot! Specials Holiday specials FTW! I have a feeling Fairy27's gonna skip these. Halloween Who cares if it's 5 months early! Oh, and here's a list of (some of) my roster's costumes. *Jelo - A Ghostbuster *Gerry - A mad scientist *Luigi - A Ghostbuster *Jaiden - A Powerpuff Girl Can you guys suggest more costumes for my characters? List them in the comments section! Here's all my characters: *'''In a Locked Room's ''Thriller - A Halloween Special **''It's a normal Halloween, but not for long! After watching a scary movie at the cinema, the gang decides to head home, but not until the dead arises! It's a zombie invasion, and the zombies are slowly transforming everyone into one of them! Can the gang survive this zombie invasion, and find a way to cure them back to normal?'' **Inspired by and based off "Michael Jackson's Thriller", not The Walking Dead. I'm looking at you, DJayKn1ght. *'Haunted Mansion' - A Halloween Special **'''The gang enters a haunted mansion- a real haunted mansion, littered with ghosts, monsters, and a lot of spooky stuff I can't list. With the gang split up and lost, and the members being taken away one-by-one, can the gang dig it? **I have nothing to say. *'''Halloween Party - A Halloween Special **''Bored, Jelo decides to rent an old abandoned castle, clean it up, and throw the biggest Halloween party in town! And everyone in Echo Creek and beyond (yes, even the Homeworld Gems) is there, including Rosewell, Peeter and Kate as the party planners, and Cadence as the DJ! However, after learning of the castle's curse, Jelo must stop the music before everyone is possesed by a mysterious ghost.'' **Kinda based off Phineas and Ferb's "Druselsteinoween". I added my own twists. That's it. KTHNXBAI! JeloElducal (talk) 07:41, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts